


Be My Baby

by amourisak



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourisak/pseuds/amourisak
Summary: a bad hookup ensues drama, bringing Elliot and Lucas closer than ever before.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> don't know if I should continue this or not, let me know what you think :)   
> follow me on Tumblr if you'd like @ lucasyaki :)

"Hey are you busy right now? Are you still at the bar?" Lucas whispered into the speaker of his phone as Elliott shouted a 'Hello' 

"Um-" Elliott paused and Lucas heard shuffling in the background, "Not really why? Is something wrong and no I left like 10 minutes ago." 

"Nothings wrong." Lucas paused biting his lip as the pain in his stomach increases, "Just wanted to talk."

"Are you sure nothings wrong, you sound a bit upset?" 

"Everything's cool. Talk to you later!" Lucas quickly hung up and bought his arm to his mouth and released a pained scream, "FUCK." 

Lucas dropped his arm and looked up at the sky, tears began falling down his face, he sighed wiping them away and turned on his phone again, ignoring the texts from Elliott. 

"Yann, can you come get me I think I need to go to the emergency room." 

_**FIVE HOURS EARLIER** _

"Lucas! Open the door, I forgot my keys!" Yann yelled from the hallway, Lucas sighs and walks over to the door and slowly opened up, "How do you forget your keys so often like they're right next to the door." Lucas said with a laugh, Yann rolled his eyes and dropped his backpack on the counter and walks towards the living room. 

"So what's the moves for tonight?!" Yann asked, Lucas groaned, "Can't we all just chill here I'm tired of going out every Friday." 

"We don't go out every Friday, you're just being dramatic come on let's go to that bar. They have an event tonight something about a silent disco night whatever that means." Yann said while texting someone on his phone. 

"It means we all wear-" "Yo Eliott are you down to head to the bar tonight?"

"Okay just ignore me" Lucas mumbled and opened up his own phone as he received a text, from Lucille? 

**Can you invite** **Chloe I hear Elliot talking to Yann about going to the bar tonight, thanks! :)**

Lucas ignored the text and glanced towards Yann. "Don't worry dude, I promise I'll get Lucas to come out tonight." Lucas jumped on top of Yann making him yelp, "what the fuck Lucas get off!" Lucas ignored him and continued to shuffle around on top of Yann making him uncomfortable.

"I got to go." Yann said and dropped his phone tossing Lucas to the side punching his arm Lucas returns the punch and laughs, 

"I really don't want to go if Elliot is going with Lucille, also I didn't want to go in the first place so please just one night without me." 

Yann sighs giving his best friend a sad look, "You know they're just friends right," 

Lucas bit his lip, "Doesn't matter if they're just friends they used to be together and it reminds me." Yann stared at Lucas waiting for him to finish, 

Lucas sighed, "It reminds me that he's very straight and I don't have a chance and I love him so much it hurts to even see them together." 

"Bro, don't go all mushy on me about love, if anything you need to go out and clear your mind off of this! Hell go to a different bar and meet a stranger and get fucked up! Don't dwell on Elliot," 

Lucas smiled, "I really don't need to go out for this but thanks I just really want to stay in tonight" 

"Wait how do you know he's straight? did he tell you this?" Yann bemused. 

"No but," Lucas started.

"Really Lucas! Don't just assume, ask!" Yann yelled laughing, Lucas gave him a death stare but laughed along. 

_**THREE HOURS LATER** _

Lucas let out a breath as Yann walked out the door, alone at last! He brings his hands up to his hair and messes it up a bit, glancing at the time, 10:40PM. He bits his lip he may have lied to Yann, he just really needs a night away from the gang to get laid! He opens up Ginder as he sits down on the couch. 

After a couple messages he finds a cute guy not as good looking as Elliott but it will do, Lucas groans at his inner thoughts even when he doesn't want to bring Elliott into his mind, hes always there. 

**your place or mine?**

**yours send the** **address** ****

His hookup sends him the directions and Lucas goes into his room changing from his sweatpants and sweater into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, he throws on a windbreaker on top and glances at his hair moving it around a bit with his hands and he's on his way out.

Lucas arrives at his destination in 10 minutes and quickly knocks on the door. 

"Hey there." The man said, Lucas looked him up and down the man was wearing a plain white tank top and black gym shorts, 

"Hey," Lucas smiles and walked in. 

"Not to be weird but we have like 30 minutes before my roommate comes back so come on." The man grabbed Lucas arm and pulled him into what Lucas assumed was his room, and had Lucas sit onto his lap and mashed his lips against Lucas's, Lucas opened his mouth allowing the mans tongue to explore his own. The mans beard scratched against Lucas cheek, he didn't like it but wanted to forget about Elliott for just one night, so he placed his hands on the mans face and gripped his head firmly, as to keep him from escaping. 

"Yo! Paul Im-" Lucas and Paul pulled away as his roommate stares at them with his mouth hung open, "What the fuck your gay bro?!" 

"Um," Paul says and quickly pushed Lucas aside and stood next to his roommate, "Its not what it looks like." 

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Does it matter if he's gay, we were just making out and you interrupted can you please leave." Lucas said annoyed. 

"What the fuck don't talk to me like that and get the fuck out obviously Pauls not gay! What the fuck did you do to him, did you drug him so you can take advantage of him?!" The roommate said standing face to face with Lucas. 

Lucas scoffed, "It was a mutual kiss, he was kissing me back. Are you homophobic or something and are you just going to let him talk to me like that?" Lucas asked Paul feeling nervous as the roommates eyes held deep hatred. 

The roommate closed his eyes and Lucas held his breath, "Just no, its not right! Your not gay Paul! You can't be! He obviously forced you to do this!" He yelled punching Lucas in the stomach, Lucas fell over in pain as the roommate continued to punch lunch in the stomach. 

"Please, Help." He whispered as the roommate continued to abuse him. 

Paul seemed to finally snap out of whatever he was thinking and jumped on his roommate making him fall to the side. Lucas as quickly as he could ran out of the apartment only to fall to the ground in front of the apartment complex. 

_**......** _

_**"Yann, can you come get me I think I need to go to the emergency room."** _

"Whats wrong, what happened where are you?" 

Lucas looked up with blurred vision, quickly glances at what's near him, "Im near, Im near Pedzouille L'erable" 

"Okay Im on my way don't hang up!" 

"Okay,' Lucas paused, "Yann a nap sounds great right now, I think Ima close my eyes." Yann groaned, he didn't know how long it would take to get there, "Oh god who lives around there that can come get you?! Fuck can you stand up where are you hurt." 

Lucas groaned, "Thats a lot of questions. But um, my stomach! That guys roommate punched me like a hundred time I can't feel my stomach, its numb." Lucas slowly raised his hand to see his stomach and gasped, "Holy shit my stomach is turning purple but I can't feel it but it hurts really bad. I also feel like Im talking so stupid right now but dude I can't think, all I can think about Is my stomach." 

Lucas took a deep breath and released it and slowly stood up. He put pressure on his stomach and took one step, then another and another and so on.

"Im walking home, now its 10 minutes away, forget the emergency room." Lucas said into his phone, 

"Lucas no-" Lucas groaned loudly as a body crashed into him making his fall to the ground, 

"Lucas oh my god are you okay?!" Elliott yelped, "Yann texted me saying you were in trouble I ran here as fast as I could." Elliott said as he crouched down to help Lucas up. 

Lucas put his head down as he got pulled into an embrace, "Lucas what happened talk to me," Elliot said softly. 

Lucas bit his lip, he felt the tears rushing down, "I um," He couldn't talk so he wrapped his arms around Elliot and cried.

"Lucas, baby it's okay I'm here now." Elliot whispered. 

Lucas sobbed into Elliots neck, "Can you just please help me home, I want this horrible night to end." 


End file.
